Réveil
by Sadarghf
Summary: En se réveillant ce matin-là, Bruce se souvient seulement avoir beaucoup bu la veille, et il va devoir encore renvoyer chez elle la personne qui se trouve dans son lit. [Bruce/Clark]


**Réveil**

Un effleurement, une chatouille, une caresse. Bruce ouvrit prudemment les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Il faisait face à la grande fenêtre et la lumière vive du soleil lui donnait l'impression de brûler sa rétine. L'instant d'après, un mal de tête qu'il connaissait bien lui fit froncer les sourcils. Des bribes de la veille se rappelèrent à lui, de la soirée mondaine horriblement longue et apparemment beaucoup d'alcool.

Pourtant, il avait tout de même réussit à amener quelqu'un dans son lit quand il réalisa que des doigts chatouillaient son épaule. Étant dos à la femme, il n'aurait pas besoin de la regarder pour la renvoyer chez elle. Il l'imaginait parfaitement, grande, belle, avec de beaux yeux et un corps de rêve. Mais le pire restait son expression, qui était à chaque fois la même, cette attente de plus, ou cet air de victoire.

Bruce avait sûrement apprécié le moment à ses côtés mais cela restait toujours des fins de soirées. Bien qu'il soit un gentleman et qu'il respecte les femmes, il n'avait même pas envie de se retourner pour la voir. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne devait pas avoir autant de respect pour lui. S'il n'avait pas été aussi alcoolisé, il serait partit depuis son réveil.

À ce moment, la main se posa à plat sur son omoplate et il devait l'avouer, c'était plutôt agréable. Alors qu'il se plaçait plus confortablement sur l'oreiller, la femme s'approcha et passa un nez anguleux à la base de ses cheveux, son souffle chaud balayant sa nuque. Bruce soupira discrètement, cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Il fut légèrement étonné lorsqu'un bras musculeux vint entourer le sien. Un homme donc. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait apprécier la beauté masculine et s'en était même délecté quelques fois. D'ailleurs, il aimait particulièrement celle de Clark Kent. Il y a peu de temps, il se serait giflé mentalement mais il devait bien avouer que Clark est un bel homme, et une personne de confiance avec toutes les qualités qui vont avec. Et potentiellement quelqu'un pour lequel on peut avoir une attirance, ou même plus. S'il y pensait dès le matin en cuvant, c'est que ça devenait grave.

Avec son mal de crâne, Bruce resterait bien dans les bras massifs de cet inconnu, sous les légers baisers déposés sur sa nuque et les douces caresses sur son bras. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait plus repousser ce moment plus longtemps.

« Écoute… Hier, c'était super mais il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi maintenant. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Le silence de la pièce porta facilement ses mots jusqu'à l'autre homme. Celui-ci se colla un peu plus à lui et baisa une dernière fois sa nuque avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

« Déjà ? » Bruce ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux, il connaissait cette voix. Il tourna vivement la tête, ignorant la douleur lancinante et vit Clark, bien réel, avec un sourcil relevé et un petit sourire en coin. Bien trop surprit, Bruce tenta de se reculer et, étant déjà au bord, se retrouva fesses contre terre, les pieds emmêlés dans le drap qu'il emporta dans sa chute. Pendant qu'il reprenait un minimum ses esprits, Clark s'installa confortablement sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur sa main et observait son collègue, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? » Demanda rapidement Bruce, toujours assis sur le sol, en se dégageant tant bien que mal du drap, ses mouvements étant un peu nerveux. Il reporta son attention sur Clark quand il l'entendit pouffer et réalisa que comme lui, il ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement. Il devrait probablement appeler Alfred pour qu'il lui confirme que le Superman se trouvait bel et bien moitié nu dans son lit. Et aussi pour qu'il lui amène une aspirine. L'instant d'après, Clark s'allongea sur le dos et plaça ses mains sous sa tête.

« Hier c'était super mais maintenant rentres chez toi… C'est ce que tu leur dis ? » Le taquina-t-il. Bruce se leva et resta au bord du lit, les bras ballant, ayant encore du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il reprit son calme olympien et s'efforça de regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux.

« Tout dépend de mon taux d'alcoolémie.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi ivre que toi hier soir. » Reprit Clark en riant doucement, ce qui secouait spasmodiquement son torse. Le milliardaire y trainât un temps le regard, feignant de chercher ses mots. « Les journalistes coulent sûrement beaucoup d'encre en ce moment. » Bruce ne put empêcher un léger sourire.

« J'ai l'habitude. » Glissa-t-il. Puis, voulant attaquer le vif du sujet, il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit. « D'ailleurs, par rapport à hier, est-ce que tu pourrais me rafraîchir la mémoire ? » Demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard bleu de Clark.

« Eh bien, Arthur était là, donc vous avez beaucoup bu. Je crois que vous avez fait un jeu ou je ne sais quoi. Les invités ont eu peur de lui ! » À ce moment, ils sourirent d'un commun accord. « Quand tout le monde est partit, tu es venu t'asseoir à côté de moi et tu m'as raconté à quel point je suis important pour le groupe, que je suis le plus humain d'entre nous. Et aussi que je suis magnifique. » Bruce semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le matelas à force que Clark parlait. « Et puis, tu m'as invité dans ton lit. »

Avec un sourire victorieux, il observait son collègue se pincer les lèvres, le regard fuyant. Clark n'était pas mal à l'aise par la situation, et s'en amusait même un peu. Il était dans ce lit de son plein gré. Il avait bien remarqué leur attirance mutuelle, mais la réserve de Bruce ne semblait jamais le lâcher. D'ailleurs, même en ce moment, le calme de son ami l'impressionnait. Il avait eu le temps de le connaître, de réaliser combien il était important pour lui et il ne pouvait désormais plus aller contre ses sentiments.

Bruce avait le regard perdu sur le matelas, près de la cuisse de Clark. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour bien choisir ses prochains mots, et aussi pour se traiter d'abruti.

« Eh bien… » Commença-t-il après avoir glissé rapidement son regard le long du corps massif de l'autre homme pour rejoindre ses yeux bleu. « Rappelle-moi de ne plus boire quand Arthur est dans les parages. » Après s'être détendu, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant d'attaquer la partie délicate. « Alors, quand je t'ai amené ici, est-ce qu'on a… ? » Sans finir sa phrase, il chercha d'abord la réponse dans les yeux de Clark. Celui-ci se redressa pour se placer au même niveau que son collègue avec un sourire.

« Quand je t'ai pratiquement porté jusqu'ici. » Reprit Clark en articulant bien ses premiers mots. « J'ai eu le temps de t'amener à la salle de bain pour éviter à Alfred du ménage en plus et tu t'es écroulé comme une pierre sur le lit. » Conclut-il avec une moue amusée. Bruce soupira dans un sourire, tout de même un peu gêné. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait manquer sa première fois avec Clark. Si première fois il y avait.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi ! » Dit-il, complètement détendu. L'autre homme fit un signe de la tête et observa le milliardaire, appréciant son sourire. Un petit moment passa sans qu'aucun ne bouge puis Bruce leva les yeux sur l'autre homme. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, incitant les neurones alcoolisés de son collègue à s'activer.

« Mais, pourquoi tu es resté ? » Demanda ce dernier. Malgré son calme imperturbable, une note d'espoir résonnait dans sa phrase.

« Tu m'as proposé de passer la nuit avec toi. » S'amusa Clark, le regard chargé de sous-entendus. Il se régalait secrètement de voir Bruce devant le fait accompli. Il ne se serait jamais permit s'il n'était pas sûr de leur affection et de leur attachement l'un à l'autre. Il n'attendait plus que l'acceptation de son collègue, qui arriva bien vite, prouvant ses pensées.

« Il ne fait plus nuit. » Déclara faussement Bruce avec un petit sourire en coin. Clark ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement.

« Je reviendrai ce soir alors ? » Dit innocemment celui-ci.

« Passes plutôt la journée avec moi. » Murmura le milliardaire d'un air séducteur, un sourcil haussé. Sans attendre de réponse, il se pencha sur Clark qui affichait toujours son sourire éclatant. Leurs nez se frôlèrent un instant puis leurs bouches se trouvèrent enfin doucement.

Bruce plaça l'une de ces mains sur la mâchoire anguleuse du brun et caressait sa joue avec son pouce. Ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres, les yeux clos, pour reprendre les lèvres de l'autre dans un autre tendre baiser. Clark fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de Bruce pour passer ses doigts dans les courts cheveux et embrassa ensuite sa joue légèrement piquante, déposant des baisers papillon.

« J'étais persuadé que tu en pinçais pour Diana. » Murmura celui-ci. Il sentit Clark sourire contre sa joue puis il se redressa pour le regarder.

« Finalement je comprends mieux… » Commença-t-il. « C'est Alfred le cerveau ! Tu ne fais que… » Bruce le fit taire en l'embrassant dans un grognement.

[####]

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin! Ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom, donc les personnages ne sont peut-être pas très justes. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire ce que je voulais avec cette idée, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié! Je prends tous les avis, car j'aimerais bien retenter l'expérience dans ce fandom! Merci, à vite!


End file.
